El Chico de Aquella Vez
by Bella Kristen Marie Swa
Summary: Sumary: Quien iba a pensar que existe el amor a primera vista, solo fue casual, nuestras miradas se encontraron y mi mundo cambio de gravedad, pero hay un problema, ¿Si no lo vuelvo a encontrar? ¿El destino nos juntara?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el trama es mio xD

Capítulo beteado por Nadia Stefani / liz-stefani. groups/betasffaddiction/

Con paso acelerado, caminaba por las calles friolentas de Forks, aún no puedo creer lo tonta que fui al olvidar comprar mis útiles básicos para el colegio…

¿Pero qué esperaba mi mamá, Renée? Tengo catorce y bueno, no es una excusa, aunque ella sabe que tengo una memoria de pollo.

Llegue hasta una librería cercana, era muy grande para este pequeño pueblo, pero eso me beneficiaba, así no tomaría un taxi y ahorraría, como están las cosas hoy en día todo ingreso es bueno. Entre a la librería y con paso sigiloso, me recibió una señorita con una amplia sonrisa, esas como las del gato de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", llegué hasta su mostrador y pedí lo esencial: borradores, tajadores, grapas, lapiceros, correctores… Y todo aquello que se usa en un escritorio.

¿Por qué compraba tanto? Simplemente porque como dijo mi abuela_ "Hay que ahorrar pan para mayo",_ no es que un sueldo de un policía sea de mucha ayuda, aparte no me gustaba incomodar a Charlie, mi padre, a comprar útiles cada cierto tiempo, es más, "Mujer prevenida vale por dos".

La dependienta empezó a teclear en su computador todo lo que le había dictado, cuando termino me envió a pagar con un ticket, como me odiaba hacer colas, ¿Es que acaso a todas las personas les gusta esperar el último momento para comprar todo? Pues en Forks si, había tantas personas en la fila que aparecía que todo el país estuviera allí, y para mi mala suerte, era la última.

Empecé a jugar con mi cabello, después con mis dedos, y cuando estuve totalmente aburrida, saqué mí Iphone, puse mis auriculares y fin, me olvidé de las filas y las personas mientras me relajaba con Debussy; Mike y Jessica siempre criticaban la música clásica que escuchaba, tachándola de anticuada, pero realmente no era mi problema que sean lo suficientemente tontos para no saber de música.

Sin darme cuenta y sin importar los minutos, la fila había disminuido notablemente y quedaban como tres personas delante de mí. Entonces, mi móvil empezó a vibrar en mi mano, sobresaltándome.

"Bella, mami irá a recogerte a la librería bebé, me esperas. Besos."

Renée

Sonreí a la pantalla de mi móvil, a pesar de tener catorce años y mi mami cuarenta y tres, no dejaba de verme como la niña de sus ojos, y eso me agradaba mucho.

Renée, además de ser una buena madre, me había dado toda su confianza, la veía como una amiga, una consejera. En realidad, ella era la única que sabía del primer chico que me gusto, y eso fue muy importante para mí, me aconsejó primero como madre y luego como una verdadera amiga, sin embargo con aquel muchacho no llegamos a nada serio, a veces nos ilusionamos por la cara bonita y no por su personalidad.

Inmediatamente respondí el mensaje, diciendo que estaba bien que fuera a recogerme. Realmente a mi papi y mami no les gustaba que anduviera sola por las calles en la noche, podía suceder cualquier cosa…

Estaba a punto de entregar mi ticket a la cajera, pero se había acabado el papel para la boleta de venta, rodé los ojos, mi paciencia estaba llegando al límite, primero hacer fila y ahora ¿Se acaba el papel?, Sí, si hoy no fue mi mejor día.

Escuché la conocida voz de mi mamá llamarme desde la puerta de la librería, ¿es que acaso esperaba que me perdiera?

Por acto reflejo levanté la mano y varios curiosos voltearon a verme… Ahí fue donde lo vi, llevaba unos pantalones pitillos color negro, una remera de "Nirvana", converse rojas. Verlo, me hizo sentir rara por el vestido de colores que yo llevaba puesto, seguí levantando mi vista y me sonrojé instantáneamente cuando levantó su ceja por la inspección que le di.

Él sonrió, y juro que me derretí, por su dentadura perfecta, por aquellos ojos verdes tan profundos. Se acercó poco a poco donde estaba, sentía que me disolvía en cada paso que él daba. De pronto, un chillido ruidoso se escuchó, rodé los ojos al instante, Renée siempre lograba hacerme exasperar.

—Hola "Bebé"— sí, Renée se había esmerado en fregarme la tarde, me dijo "bebé" frente al chico guapo.

—Mamá, ¡Qué gusto verte!— le dije sarcásticamente, Ella como siempre, me ignoró mi tono de voz y besó una de mis sonrojadas mejillas.

— ¿Por qué demoras, pasó algo?

—No mamá, solo se acabó el papel, para imprimir las boletas, pero está demorando un poco— finalicé mi corto relato con un puchero en mis labios.

Después de aquel chico me mirara, tuve que voltearme para escuchar sobre el día de Renée en el jardín de infantes, mientras ella hablaba, me entretuve mirando pequeñas cosas que había alrededor del escritorio de la cajera, y vi unos tickets de descuento en KFC, empecé a dar saltitos de felicidad, me encantaban sus hamburguesas y sus alitas, y si es con descuento cualquier comida es deliciosa. Mi madre me miró con una cara de_ "Guarda la compostura Bella", _como si ella nunca hubiera llamado la atención antes.

—Mami, ¡tickets de descuento en KFC!— le dije muy emocionada— tanto que quería traspasar el techo del bazar con tanto salto.

— ¿En serio?—respondió más entusiasmada que yo— Coge algunos, Bella.

Tenía la tentación de tomarlos, claro que la tenía, pero no podía agarrar algo así como así, ¿Y si llegaba la cajera…? Mi mente siguió planeando como poder cogerlos hasta que un brazo pasó por encima de mi cabeza, me sobresalté, y lo miré fijamente, su mirada se juntó con la mía y me perdí en él… Me sonrió seductoramente, y, me entregó algunos tickets, mientras René me mira pícaramente, tomé los tickets que me dio y le agradecí, dándole una sonrisa "Swan", de esas que matan. Él me la devolvió y entonces la que quedó muerta fui yo, permanecí embobada… Pero como en cada cuento de princesas y príncipes, donde siempre hay una bruja, en mi cuento, esa "bruja" fue la cajera que llegó con el papel, avanzando la historia hasta el "Colorín colorado, este cuento, se ha terminado"

Así pasó conmigo, la cajera me entregó mis compras empaquetadas y cancelé mi cuenta, me gire rápidamente, quería verlo otra vez, moría por hacerlo, pero ya no estaba…

¿Y si no lo vuelvo a ver? ¿Si es de otro lugar y se detuvo solo para buscar algo? Preguntas como estas inundaban mi hermosa cabecita…

Lo vi pocos minutos, pero me di cuenta que él había marcado mi vida… "Mi chico de Aquella Vez"


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Disclamer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía.

**Capítulo beteado por Nadia Stéfani Velarde / liz-stefani (****Beta FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Siempre en la vida suceden cosas inexplicables, una de ellas es ésta: me encontraba en la librería de Port Ángeles, necesitaba un libro de Matemáticas, cuando se lo dije a Reneé casi se cae de cabeza al escucharlo, pues no soy una alumna excelente, ni brillante, pero hago el intento y nunca le pedí libros para estudio. Sin embargo, costaba más caro de lo que pensaba y me fue imposible comprarlo.

Salí de la librería y me dirigí a la biblioteca, el clima era sombrío, había un poco de neblina. Mientras caminaba, deje que mis pensamientos fluyan, caí en la cuenta de que llevaba el mismo vestido de aquel día, imagines nítidas y con HD incluido llegaron a mi memoria, y por octava vez en el día volví a recordarlo y porque no, a enamorarme más de Él.

Si bien había pasado un mes desde que lo vi, no puede pensar en otra cosa, incluso me estaba trayendo muchos problemas en el estudio, por lo que, después de meditarlo por todo un día, decidí olvidarlo, fallando miserablemente al intentarlo. Además estaba segura de que hiciera una encuesta sobre cuántas mujeres se han reencontrado con el chico que alguna vez las fascino, los porcentajes serian demasiados bajos.

Para muchas mujeres "ilusionadas" es difícil olvidarse de esa persona, por más que quieras, y yo tambien estoy en esa lista.

Coloqué una de mis manos en los bolsillos que tiene mi vestido, no puedo creer lo tonta que fui al traer un abrigo de hilo* y vestido, sentí algo en mi bolsillo, tome cuidadosamente los tickets y sonreí, cuando se me ocurrió una grandísima idea, ya no tendría que comparar el libro, si solo sacaba fotocopias de las páginas necesarias, me alcanzaría para una "Cajita Feliz".

Cuando llegue a la biblioteca, no me distraje en nada más que encontrar mi libro, por alguna extraña razón, me sentía muy inquieta, tome el dichoso ejemplar, saqué algunas copias, y me despedí de Jenny la bibliotecaria.

Llegue a KFC y me pareció que era el "Día de las familias", ya que muchos niños estaban corriendo de aquí para allá, con sus madres detrás de ellos por si se caían, con cuidado de no tropezarme con ningún pequeño, avance para pedir mi dichosa cajita, y resultaba que ahora, de nuevo y como aquel día, debería esperar a la dichosa fila para que me atiendan.

Espere mucho más que en la librería, pero al fin pague mi cajita, lo único que me faltaba era que me llamaran para recoger mi pedido. Mientras tanto, me senté en una de las sillas más cercanas, saque mis hojas fotocopiadas y me dispuse a tratar de entenderlas.

— ¿Pitágoras?— preguntó alguien detrás de mí, me gire al instante y lo vi. Lo sé, lo sé, las coincidencias no existen, pero llevaba la misma ropa de aquel día.

—_Emmm_… ¿Si?— bueno, no me juzguen, pero ¿qué es lo que podría hacer? Decirle "_Si guapo, si quieres te doy mi número de móvil y salimos" o "¡Ay!, díme tu nombre porque sueño con saberlo" _

— ¿Vienes a canjear los tickets?— me preguntó.

Sonreí en grande, por dentro sentía que daba saltitos, me emocionaba demasiado el saber que por fin volvía a encontrarlo.

Estaba a punto de responderle, pero lo llamaron, era una mujer un poco más alta que yo , con cabellos negros con las puntas disparando a todos lados, y por qué negarlo, la maldita se vestía preciosamente, su vestimenta costaba el triple de la mía, y por un momento, solo por un momento, me sentí intimidada.

Entonces llamaron para entregarme mi cajita, y cuando me la dieron, lo primero que hice fue abandonar KFC, lo antes posible, no le respondí, ni le salude.

Salí de allí hecha una furia, me ilusionó, y bueno él tiene novia. Claro. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué ese chico guapo fuera a estar soltero?, Tonta Bella.

Mi estómago rugió, ahí recién le hice caso, me dirigí a un parque y me senté en unas sillas disponibles, abrí mi cajita y empecé a comer mis papitas con mayonesa.

—Edward— gritaron, me gire para ver quién era el chico de nombre tan anticuado…

Caí de cabeza al reconocerlo, sobre todo me avergoncé, siempre sacaba conclusiones apresuradas, vi a la misma chica de cabello negro besándose, con otro chico, uno muy guapo cabe decir.

Vi como ellos se subían a una camioneta color negro, estaba a punto de voltearme, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron él sonrió, y yo rápidamente lo imité, levantó la mano y se despidió, iba a hacer lo mismo pero se subió al auto sin darme tiempo.

Como pude, termine de comer y Edward no salía de mis pensamientos, su sonrisa se había grabado como fuego en mi cabecita y en mi corazón

Tome un taxi, aunque salía caro, puesto que ya había oscurecido un poco, y me daba miedo. Cuando llegue a mi casa, mamá ya me esperaba y no muy alegre que digamos.

—Bella, llegas tarde— me regañó, sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

—Bueno, siéntate, es una historia muy larga…— le conté todo lo sucedido, ella se emocionó mucho, hasta me dijo que quizás fuera posible que él viviera cerca, por eso nos encontrábamos.

Cuando terminamos de hablar subí a mi habitación y guarde las fotocopias hechas en mi mochila, para no olvidarlas. Si hubiera podido llevar mi laptop al colegio me hubiera ahorrado toda mi caminata.

Luego abrí mi Facebook, empecé a teclear su nombre, y… rayos, un montón de "Edwars" salían, y claro con lo burra que soy, ni siquiera se apellido sabia. Sin embargo, hice el intento, aunque después de una hora de estar buscando, me cansé, me acosté en mi cama, saque mi libro "Orgullo y Prejuicio", y decidí olvidarme un poco de Edward para empezar con mi amor oculto por el Señor Darcy.

Realmente trate de leer, pero no podía, ¡Rayos se me hacía muy difícil! No podía olvidar a Edward, así que tome una decisión muy importante, la próxima vez que lo tuviera enfrente le preguntaría todo sobre él, y con este pensamiento positivo me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_(*) Bueno son unas abrigos muy finos que van con vestidos casuales, algo asi como el abrigo de Bella en Crepúsculo (el baile de graduación)_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía.

**Capítulo beteado por Nadia Stéfani Velarde / liz-stefani (****Beta FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Capítulo 3

Llegaba tarde, muy tarde, otra vez… Apuré más el paso para llegar al colegio, Charlie se había ido a Seattle para una investigación, y no había nadie para que me llevase.

Cuando llegué, la puerta principal estaba cerrada, tuve que ir hasta la otra puerta, lo hice con mucho temor, la cuarta tardanza era suspensión y no me quería enfrentar a una papeleta al regreso de Charlie…

Y aparentemente, el peor día de mi vida llegó, ya que ninguna de las dos puertas estaba abierta y yo no tenía el valor de tocar, a veces la auxiliar me daba miedo.

Decidí irme de nuevo a casa para explicar lo sucedido a Renée, y así lo hice. Además, por tratar de salir temprano de mi hogar, ni el desayuno había tomado, el estómago me rugía, en ese momento recordé que por una de las avenidas aledañas habían abierto una cafetería, daban muy buenas calificaciones de ella, hasta de los pasteles que hacían.

No dude ni un minuto más y me dirigí allí, total si iba temprano a casa me aburriría.

Entré en aquel local y el olor a pan recién horneado me dio una grata bienvenida. Sonreí, ese olor me hacía recordar a mi abuela, siempre ella me esperaba con el pan recién hecho y el chocolate caliente.

Fui hasta el mostrador y una dulce señora tomó mi pedido: un pastel de chocolate y una malteada de fresa con leche, aquella mujer se me hacía muy conocida, quizás por sus ojos color esmeralda, hermosísimos, aparte del cabello castaño claro.

No le di mucha importancia y me senté en una de las mesitas que ofrecían, sonreí satisfecha cuando trajeron mi desayuno, de inmediato tomé el nuevo libro que estaba leyendo "Un tal Pedro" *, un poco triste debo decir, pero lo que me agrada es que el protagonista se supo respetar.

Tomé mi ejemplar y lo abrí en la página en que lo dejé. Por ratos comía y recién deje de leer cuando hube terminado mi pastel y malteada, pagué el dinero correspondiente y me dispuse a salir un poco apurada, tanto que sin darme cuenta, choqué con alguien, alcé la vista un poco mareada por el golpe y de nuevo lo vi, él se quedó un poco quieto mientras me mantenía sujeta por un brazo para no caerme.

Miré donde estaban sus manos, él lo malinterpretó porque de inmediato me soltó, y nos volvimos a mirar, me perdí en aquellos pozos esmeraldas, en la puerta de su alma, sonreí ampliamente y él me imitó, cuánto había soñado con éste reencuentro.

— ¡Qué despistada!— bufó, Yo me sonrojé, no pude evitarlo.

— ¡Qué descortés!— repliqué, su tono de voz no me agradó para nada.

—Quien no se fijó por donde iba fuiste tú— me recriminó. Si hubiera estado en otra situación me hubiera dado mucha gracia.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y me alejé lo más rápido posible, tenía tantas ganas de correr y correr, pero me tomó del brazo y fue la gota que derramó el vaso de mi paciencia.

—Suéltame, Edward— le ordené muy molesta. Él se sorprendió y se rio mucho, yo solo quedé con una cara de "¿A éste que le pasa?" Sin embargo, su carcajada había bajado la tensión que existía minutos antes.

— ¿Cómo es posible que sepas mi nombre y yo no sé el tuyo?— preguntó seductoramente, y ahora, quien no contuvo las carcajadas fui yo.

—No sé, puede que sea bruja— respondí entre risas, él me acompaño también con algunas pero después se puso serio.

—Me parece que en menos de dos meses, esta es la tercera vez que te encuentro, ¿verdad? — consultó; sonreí, si supiera que yo también llevaba la cuenta.

—Eso se llama destino— declaré; Edward alzó las cejas y me miró pícaramente.

—Entonces, estamos destinados a estar juntos— apuntó, y mi rostro decidió hacer una competencia con un tomate a ver cuál de los dos se ponía más rojo, juro que mi corazón se me salía del pecho y sentía unas mariposas volando y saludándome en el estómago.

—Tal vez tengas razón. — Sonreí mucho más, tanto que hasta me dolía hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿me dirás tu nombre?—preguntó un poco ansioso.

—Pues no, si nos encontramos nuevamente, la próxima vez te lo diré y veremos si estamos destinados; además, se me hace muy tarde para ir a mi casa. Em…, bye — dije no muy convencida en mi última frase. Él sonrió satisfecho, se acercó a mí, con su mirada extravagante, causando que me quedara fría, mejor dicho congelada, y acortando la distancia entre los dos, dejó un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

—Entonces, te veré dentro de poco, porque si el destino no nos vuelve a encontrar, yo lo haré, no me resignaría a que no fuera así hermosa. — Y con esas palabras me sonrió y se fue; ¿él había dicho lo que creo que había dicho?

Después de salir de mi aturdimiento en el que me encontraba, di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia mi casa, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Cuando llegué fui directo a mi cuarto y me tiré en mi cama, recopilando escenas vividas. Coloqué una alarma en mi móvil para que a las diez y media me levantara, todavía me quedaba hablar con Renée.

Desperté por mi hermosa alarma, medio soñolienta marqué el número de mi madre, quien respondió al tercer timbrado, le narré lo vivido, aunque sin contar lo de Edward. Ella no se tomó demasiado bien que digamos el percance que tuve con el colegio, por lo que me gané dos semanas de castigo y el tener que preparar la cena.

En eso nos parecíamos mucho con mamá, las dos odiábamos cocinar.

Ordené mi cuarto, la sala, en fin, toda la casa, debía de hacer muchos méritos para que me perdone por faltar al colegio. Después, me dispuse a preparar la cena, un poco amarga, pero qué más daba, iba a preparar macarrones con queso.

Renée llegó del Kinder justo cuando había terminado de hacer la cena, como estaba de buen humor, ni siquiera se atrevió a hablarme de mi falta, pero aun así estaba segura de que debía madrugar para llegar al colegio más temprano.

Y sin querer queriendo, mi peor día se convirtió en uno de los mejores.

###

(*) _"Un tal Pedro"_ es una obra muy hermosa, se trata de un niño huérfano, dado que su mami murió al dar a luz, y bueno, él se vuelve un ladrón. Un día lo encuentran y lo llevan a la correccional, allí quisieron pegarle y hacerlo arrodillarse frente al que regía y se creía el más bravucón de toda la penitenciaria. En fin, él no se deja obligar y por eso pelea con el bravucón, al final Pedro gana, pero los amigos secuaces de su enemigo lo matan mientras duerme.

_Bueno chicas y chicos, ¿qué les pareció éste capítulo? ¡A mí me encantó escribirlo! Fue hermoso plasmarlo en letras, pero más hermosos fueron sus comentarios, que me llenan de amorshhh xD jajajaja._

_Bueno como muchas saben, no tengo día fijo en actualizar pero sí tengo un grupo en Facebook donde estaré publicando las actualizaciones._

Link del grupo: groups/360076474094679/?fref=ts


	4. Chapter 4

El Chico de Aquella Vez

**Capítulo beteado por Nadia Elisabet / liz-stefani (****Beta FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

—Bella, tienes que ir —renegaba Renée. A veces me exaspera, lo juro.

—¡No! —grité, tapándome de nuevo con mi frazada.

—Te comportas como una niña —volvió a regañarme.

—No me importa, odio las excursiones —protesté.

—Nena —llamó dulcemente—, tienes que ir, antes que Charlie te lleve.

Me levanté despacio, con calma, decidí que me demoraría adrede para llegar tarde. Cogí el uniforme que generalmente utilizo para hacer ejercicios, y lo coloqué encima de mi cama. Antes de salir, me daría una larga ducha.

Al terminar inevitablemente con la tarea de prepararme, bajé las escaleras de dos en dos. A medida que descendía, escuchaba a mi madre tararear una canción de _"Arcade Fire"_ *, a veces pensaba que en su vida pasada fue hippie.

Me senté en la encimera y esperé ansiosa por mi desayuno, supuestamente mi mamá iba a preparar uno "nutritivo".

—Buenos días "Bebells" —saludó papá, giré en mi silla y lo abracé. Lo amaba muchísimo.

—¡Papi! —chillé emocionada. Lo sé, soy una engreída.

En ese instante, mi madre dejó el cuenco de cereales frente a mí, la miré sarcástica, _¿ésa era mi comida nutritiva_?

—Come que se te hace tarde —gruñó.

—Mami —dije dulcemente—, te quiero.

Sonreí satisfecha al ver su rostro pues ya no estaba enfadada conmigo. Comí rápidamente, cogí el almuerzo preparado por mi queridísima madre y salí corriendo al punto de encuentro para el paseo. Llegué jadeando minutos más tarde, casi como si llevara el corazón en la mano.

Una vez ahí, me di cuenta de que lamentablemente había llegado a tiempo. Tuve la sensación de que esto pasaría, así que subí al autobús totalmente resignada.

—Hola, Isabella —exclamó una compañera.

—Hola, Grace —le respondí.

Me senté en uno de los asientos más alejados del conductor, tenía mucho sueño, me coloqué mis auriculares y empecé a escuchar música romántica, así de enamorada había quedado después de encontrarme con Edward. Eso fue hace ya cuatro meses, a veces no podía creer cuán rápido pasaba el tiempo.

Sin embargo, lo que más me dolía era que él prometió buscarme, y hasta el momento no había hecho nada. Aun así, no podía enojarme por eso, al final de cuentas, siempre fui consciente de que él era un muchacho muy guapo y yo solo una chica poco agraciada.

De repente sentí una mano sacudiendo mi hombro, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo caí en la inconsciencia, sonreí con ternura a Jessica, que era quien me había levantado, guardé mi móvil y me puse la mochila al hombro. ¡Maldita excursión!

—Chicos, nos dividiremos en grupos, ganará el que consiga más flores silvestres —anunció la profesora. Opté irme con el grupo de Mike, uno de mis tontos amigos.

Caminamos colina arriba, estaba con mis cinco sentidos alerta, era muy mala en esto de las excursiones. Una vez cuando era niña me llevé un susto de muerte cuando me perdí en el bosque, desde ese entonces creo que quedé traumada o algo así.

Me agarré de mi capucha fuertemente, el clima estaba raro, parecía como si fuera a llover.

—Para ganarles a los otros grupos nos vamos a dividir, nos encontraremos en media hora aquí —explicó Mike. Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, pero no hice ningún comentario.

Saqué mi móvil pensando en que un poco de música no me vendría nada mal. Luego, caminé sin cesar, a mi paso arrancaba una que otra flor silvestre, aparte de las hojas. Hubo un segundo en el que sonreí casi por inercia cuando me acordé de él, me sentía poderosa al dejarlo con la gran expectativa de conocer mi nombre.

Empezó a gotear y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. En poco tiempo, las pequeñas gotas se convirtieron en una fuerte lluvia con ventarrones, asustada giré mi cuerpo alrededor, ¿hacia dónde rayos estaba el camino de regreso? Sin poder evitarlo, empecé a desesperarme, volvía a pasarme lo mismo a cuando era niña…

Inhalé y exhalé varias veces hasta poder controlar mi pánico, busqué un lugar capaz de protegerme y divisé un abeto muy grande a algunos metros de donde me encontraba. Mientras caminaba, mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y es que debía admitirlo, tenía mucho miedo.

Escuché voces al llegar al enorme árbol y me asusté, ¿quién podría ser? Comencé a deshacer mis pasos, hasta que tropecé con un poco de lodo y caí de bruces, solté una gran maldición sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que las personas que estaban en el árbol se percataran de mi presencia.

—¿Estás bien?

Aquella voz… Mi corazón palpitó fuertemente, me di vuelta muy despacio sin poder creer que fuese la suya, y al minuto siguiente, nuestras miradas se conectaron. Aún en trance pude notar que su boca formó una gran "O" demostrando que estaba tan sorprendido como yo, se recompuso y se apresuró a brindarme su ayuda para levantarme, mientras intentaba quitarme la suciedad con la otra mano.

—Sí, estoy bien, o eso creo —le contesté dubitativa.

—¿Tienes frío? —inquirió, y sin esperar ninguna respuesta, se sacó su enorme casaca y me cubrió los hombros con ella—. Te ves adorable —exclamó una vez la sostuve.

—Gracias —susurré.

Cuando empezamos a caminar lentamente hacia el gran árbol, rememoré la última vez que nos vimos y mi promesa de darle mi nombre si volvíamos a encontrarnos Ya no entendía qué caso tenía pues era obvio que yo no le interesaba como él a mí. Pero en fin, siempre cumplo mis promesas.

—Isabella —murmuré, Edward me miró totalmente desconcertado—, me llamo Isabella. —Puse los ojos en blanco—. Pero dime Bella —le aclaré con una sonrisita.

—Hermoso nombre. —Sonrió, acercándose a mí con paso lento, retrocedí por inercia. Tocó mi mejilla y fue entonces cuando cometí el error de mirar dentro de esos hermosos ojos—. Y como te iba diciendo… ¿Bella, me estás escuchando? —Me puse roja como un tomate porque perdí el hilo de la conversación, así que solo atiné a negar con la cabeza.

—Y luego los hombres somos los que nunca escuchamos —reprochó con diversión, me reí y el siguió quejándose todo el bendito camino, que ahora se me estaba haciendo demasiado largo.

—Viejo, deja de refunfuñar —exclamé, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

—No soy viejo, anciana. —Lo golpeé de nuevo por eso, ésta vez un poco más fuerte—. Eres una ancianita salvaje.

—Tú eres un anciano malditamente bipolar —repliqué y gemí internamente, ¡cómo me dolían las piernas!

—Así te gusto —me respondió guiñando un ojo y se fue corriendo. Ante eso, solo me quedó chillar en mi fuero interno: _¡trágame tierra!_

Cojeando un poco, arribé a un pequeño picnic. Edward estaba ahí conversando con una chica rubia, y al verme llegar cuatro pares de ojos me miraron fijamente, no tuve más opción que jugar con mis manos, cosa que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Hola, Bella —me saludó la rubia—, me llamo Rosalie, Edward me ha contado mucho de ti.

Le sonreí fraternalmente, pero cuando la mirada de Edward se cruzó con la mía, le saqué la lengua descaradamente.

Así como me saludó Rosalie, también lo hizo su novio Emmett y Alice, quien resultó ser prima de Edward y no su novia como yo pensaba. Jasper era la pareja de Alice, un chico callado pero no por eso menos guapo, era algo que debía de reconocer.

La incesante lluvia finalmente se había convertido en una pequeña garúa. Los chicos estaban conversando entre ellos, incluyéndome en uno que otro tema. Luego Edward se acercó con un emparedado que acepté gustosa, me tomó de la mano y me guió por un pequeño sendero alejado de los demás.

—Así que al final, yo te encontré a ti —apunté con una mirada inquisidora.

—Perdóneme bella dama, pero yo opino que en realidad esto fue una casualidad, y por ello he llegado a la conclusión de que la vida nos quiere juntos —explicó su punto en un tono más bajo a medida que iba acercándose a mí. Casi podía sentir su aliento a centímetros de mis labios, pero en ese instante… una voz espantosa me llamó.

—¡Bella!

Juro por todo lo sagrado que me encargaré de que Mike no tenga descendencia, ¡lo juro!

_(*)__**Arcade Fire**__ es un __grupo__ de __indie rock_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

**Capítulo beteado por Nadia Elisabet / liz-stefani (****Beta FFAD)**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Mi tarde no pudo ser peor, gracias a Mike -nótese el sarcasmo- llevaba meses esperando aquel reencuentro con Edward y finalmente, mi momento lo arruina el idiota de Mike; pero aún sabiendo esto, una parte de mí -una pequeña parte- estaba agradecida con él ya que habían comunicado a mi madre sobre mi desaparición.

Miré a Edward apenada, tendría que irme lo antes posible, pues estaba segura de que Renée haría el peor escándalo de la historia y ni Hitler sería capaz de derrotarla, de solo pensarlo me recorrió un sudor frío por toda la columna vertebral. Luego, con paso cansino e intentando alargar el momento, me acerqué a Edward, le sonreí con esa sonrisa patentada por los Swan, me puse de puntillas y besé su mejilla.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —preguntó dubitativo.

Suspiré profundamente. —No lo sé —respondí con voz cansina.

—Pues… sabes que te encontraré, ¿verdad, Bella? —No era una pregunta, me lo afirmaba.

Levanté una ceja, desafiándolo.

—¿Así? ¿Y quién te asegura que yo no me escaparé? —interrogué con sorna.

Él sacudió la cabeza, riéndose un poco, se acercó a mí, tanto que casi inhalaba el mismo aire que yo y eso provocó que mi respiración se entrecortara; me agarró el mentón y acercó su boca a la mía, nuestros labios se rozaban.

—Amo el destino —susurró Edward—, estaré siempre en deuda con él por traerte a mi lado.

—¡El destino no existe! —exclamó Mike, mi "bruja" en este cuento—, te hemos estado buscando como locos y tú, con tu noviecito.

Edward ni se inmutó por la interrupción del susodicho.

—Te encontraría a si no quisieras verme, tan solo para besarte o para tenerte cerca, porque me haces sentir querido, despiertas emociones que nunca creí tener ocultas, llenas el vacío que habitaba en mí… —No lo dejé terminar, subí mis brazos a su cuello y lo besé como si mi vida se fuera en ello.

Es difícil que un hombre se habrá sus sentimientos de esta manera, supongo que al fin y al cabo, mis palabras lo alteraron, pero no me importaba; no si con eso volvía a tener este mismo resultado. Él mencionó que yo llenaba un vacío en él y en sus brazos percibía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Se separó despacio, repartiendo pequeños besos en mis labios.

—¡Bella, tenemos que irnos! —chilló Mike.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —le respondí, Edward al escucharme empezó a reírse como loco, hasta las lágrimas le saltaban.

—Cariño, creo que ya debes irte, se van a preocupar por los dos —aconsejó Edward.

—Bueno. —Suspiré—. ¿Es esto es un adiós? —le consulté.

—Lo dudo, te encontraré, ya verás —me advirtió.

Le hice un gesto con la cabeza al molesto de mi amigo, para que entendiera que ya nos íbamos. Apenas di diez pasos en su dirección y volteé a ver a Edward, estaba condenadamente guapo, mirándome con aquellos ojos verdes que me hacían suspirar.

¡Odiaba a Michael Newton! Aparte de por las razones obvias, al final resultó ser que el muy idiota había perdido el mapa de ubicación y ahora estaba como al inicio: perdida. Andábamos caminando en círculos, _¡era la quinta vez que recorría el mismo árbol de aspecto tan tétrico!_ Mike ni me dirigía la mirada, sabía de antemano que en cualquier momento le saltaba a la yugular como un pitbull. (*)

Me senté en una roca que había al alcance, totalmente frustrada por no poder hacer nada mientras la tarde empezaba a asomarse para dar paso a la noche. Siempre supe que los viajes de estudio no eran lo mío.

—Bella, ¿y si volvemos a caminar? Nada perdemos, quizás y encontremos el sendero correcto —opinó con una sonrisa hipócrita.

—Anda tú y si te come un animal, ¡mejor! —contesté sin ánimos, estaba fatigada y cansada por el día transcurrido.

Pasados unos minutos y a regañadientes, tuve que hacerle caso a Mike. Empezamos de nuevo con el recorrido, los árboles, las flores silvestres, las aves daban una tranquilidad envidiable _"amansan a la fiera"_, como diría mi madre.

Llevábamos cerca de media hora avanzando cuando escuché que me llamaban desde lejos y supe que era él… Emocionadísima, grité un _"aquí estoy"_ rogando porque me escuchara. Segundos después, vislumbré a un joven, alto y fornido que me sonrió desde lejos, estirando los brazos y sosteniéndose de sus rodillas para tomar un poco de aire, tomé la invitación no hecha y empecé a correr para llegar a su lado.

—Se olvidaron de esto. —Edward me entregó el mapa que Mike perdió.

Lo tomé sintiéndome aliviada, por fin podíamos salir de este lugar espeluznante.

—Gracias —le expresé sintiéndome muy apenada de que él hubiera recorrido tanto.

—¿Ves?, no es difícil encontrarte pequeña. —Me tocó la nariz con la punta de su dedo índice.

Le saqué la lengua de modo infantil, le sujeté la mano y lo jalé para irnos. Mike corriendo se situó a nuestro lado.

—No pensaran dejarme, ¿verdad? —protestó.

—No me des ideas —respondí alegremente, ya ni ganas tenía de matarlo, seguramente porque gracias a su estupidez, podría estar un tiempo más con mi hermoso ojiverde.

Edward se acercó más a mí y murmuró en mi oído: —_Guarda esas sonrisas solo para mí._ —Me carcajeé en su cara sin poder evitarlo, me observó atónito, se enfadó y colocó un hermoso puchero en sus labios, con lo que mis risas poco a poco fueron disminuyendo su intensidad.

—Te daré un buen motivo para reírte —exclamó y sus manos fueron directas a mis costillas, me empecé a reír nuevamente y las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo ante la fuerza que ejercía.

—¿Cómo es esto? —interrogó Mike o mejor dicho, E_l arruina momentos_, del cual me vengaría muy pronto.

—Primeramente, deberías de tenerlo quieto y segundo, sería bueno si lo girarás a la derecha puesto que está al revés —contestó tranquilamente Edward, no podía creer la paciencia que tenía para con Mike.

—…Y algo de cerebro no te vendría nada mal —interrumpí yo, y fue el turno de Edward para morirse de risa.

—Eres una salvaje —me señaló Edward en tono burlón.

—Tú eres el salvaje —puntualicé coquetamente.

Después de eso, continuamos el camino guiándonos por el mapa, aunque Edward era realmente quien dirigía toda la marcha sin siquiera verlo, era como se conociera el recorrido de memoria. De a ratos me abrazaba, tomaba mis manos e íbamos jugando todo el trayecto. Mike como mal tercio, siempre bufaba e intentaba llamar la atención pero sin conseguirlo y sin reventar la burbuja que habíamos construido.

Al llegar adonde estaban todos mis compañeros, Edward sostuvo mi mano y me besó hasta quedarnos sin aire, luego volvió a sujetarme llevándome hasta los autobuses.

Mi maestra me miró enfadada por todo el trajín que habían realizado para encontrarme, pero eso no fue lo que más me asustó, sino el rostro de Charlie al verme tomada de la mano de Edward, sumado a la cara de desolación de mi madre…

_Y ahora… ¿Qué pasará con la pobre de Bella? ¿Charlie le gritará? ¿Y Edward? Pues lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo wuajajajajaaja soy mala, muchas gracias a Nadia por betearme el capítulo, es un sol *-* también gracias por los favoritos, reviews y los follows, son un amor de personas, muchas gracias (otra vez) xD_

_Besos, Angie._


End file.
